Yukiko
by Nommie
Summary: Yukiko Mori, labeled a demon and hated since a young age, is violently hurled into the unknown. Having little experience with the outside world, she struggles to find her place and discover the truth behind her mysterious identity. Joined by her faithful companion and many new ones down the road. [Rated M for future chapters] (updates weekly)
1. Chapter 1

An Inuyasha fanfic by Nommie

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing aside from OC's mentioned in this fic.

That is all. ^^

**Quick Note**: (1/19) I'll be re-typing up chapter 1 & 2! This first chapter will be revised almost completely.

* * *

><p>-Chapter 1-<p>

Morning rays filtered in through the tree-tops, scattering light throughout the forest as the sun began it's daily rise into the clear cerulean skies. A peaceful and beautiful morning like any other, a young female to rested contently on her knees within the woods. Occasional breezes passed by, uplifting the girl's ivory hair for only a moment before settling down again. Sitting upon a bed of grass with legs tucked under her, she had knelt forward with her hands rested upon the ground. A gentle smile spread across her face.

The girl's focus had set on a variety of wild flowers, bringing about her gentle sky blue eyes to light up with amusement at the sight before her. One by one she plucked the fragile plants along with setting them on her lap, forming her own little bouquet to bring home after her quiet outing. _Perhaps the villagers would enjoy these as much as mother_, she pleasantly thought to herself, eyes never leaving the forest floor. Picking a few more handfuls of flowers, she quickly rose from her place on the ground and dusted debris off the delicate kimono she wore, clothing that paralleled her tresses in hue.

Meandering in direction to where she initially came from, a faint cry sounded in the distance. She stopped in tracks for a brief moment, in a bit of distress at the sound of pained voice. _Did something happen?!_ She panicked mentally, taking off in a run towards the noise with her flowers clenched tightly in one hand. With all her might, the girl dashed onward as fast as her legs could carry her. She prayed to the gods that something terrible didn't take place in her village.. again.

"Yukiko!" A woman's voice called out.

_Uh oh.. _She thought. _It's Mother.._

Yukiko flinched at the realization once she arrived in the village, catching her breath while surveying the area. It were clear nothing serious took place, considering the villagers were already up and about in addition that all looked rather.. well, normal. For the most part that place she called home was a rather small and solitary village nearby a mountainous range in the east. It didn't receive much attention from both travelers or even merchants. Not to mention being enclosed by a thick, dense forest didn't help too much either.

"Yukiko! As if I wouldn't be able to tell it was Liam sleeping in your bed and not you!" The one known as her mother had shouted, barging out of their wooden hut near the very edge of the village.

Detached and bleak. The dwelling of an outcast.

Additionally, scurrying out from the hut came a meager alabaster fox, Liam. A fluffy little creature dorned with a backwards crescent moon on his forhead, bright pink in hue. Her partner in crime, so to speak. Although they never done anything that would be considered a crime, the villagers seemed to conclude otherwise. Liam darted over behind the girl's legs then cowered there with his ears pinned to either side of his head. Yukiko peered down at him only for a moment before her mother caught her attention by speaking once more.

"At least this time I can clearly see what you were up to" Her mother pointed out, taking notice of the vast array of flowers in Yukiko's hand. "But you can't be running off all the time and you know this" She scolded her, eyeing the flowers once more as she continued. "Why so many flowers this time though?"

Yukiko gazed up toward her mother through her bangs, feeling guilty for motivating so much distress. The dark haired woman already had enough to deal with, thus her daughter's disappearance antics only added to her stress. A woman that was almost well over eighteen yet still behaved much like an over curious, carefree child. Due to this, the already bitter villagers habitually deemed she were mentally insane. Albeit to this, Yukiko didn't pay too much attention to what people would say to her. Only to that of her mother.

"..I wished to get flowers for you.. and plant some around the village.. I knew it would take awhile to get enough, so I had Liam hide under the covers pretending to be me until I got back" Yukiko confessed despairingly, watching to her mother with eyes that expressed she understood what she did wrong.

With a sigh, her mother took the necessary steps forward, embracing her daughter close. Locks of ebony hair brushed against Yukiko's cheek and neck, the girl's eyes now staring off ahead in slight surprise by her mother's actions. Did she truly upset her that much this time? She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off straight away.

"I don't want you risking your safety just to get flowers. Not for me, and especially not for the folk that live here" Her mother spoke in concern, drawing back to gaze into Yukiko's face with a serious expression.

"With all that's been happening around here for years, you still run off far into the forest by yourself? She asked with a hint of anger, worry distinct in her voice.

"Yukiko.. if anything were to happen to you.." Her mother softly trailed off.

"I-I'm sorry.." Yukiko stuttered in response, lowering her gaze with a frown.

In due time though, both Yukiko along with her mother couldn't help but acknowledge the sound of whispers coming from behind them. As if on cue, Yukiko's mother swiftly set a hand on her daughter's shoulder and drew her toward the hut, ushering her inside to safety. However, not before greeting the other villagers with a sinister, hateful grimace that most knew all too well. Fire danced in either of her dark colored eyes, these people were the last thing she wanted to deal with right now. Though with Yukiko inside, she contended them outside the hut, stared down any and all on-lookers. It wasn't difficult to see that the men and women of the village had ill intent, feelings of animosity and pure disgust.

"Horrible things only keep happening around here because of you and that demon!" One man shouted, undoubtedly having overheard the conversation between her and her daughter.

"Get rid of that demon before it ends up destroying the whole village!" A woman chimed in, shouting at her with a finger pointed in direction of hut's entrance where Yukiko hid behind.

Yukiko's mother glared at the body of people in front of her house, placing her hands on her hips in defiance. They never stopped. Once something wrong took place or soon as they eavesdropped, like pests they'd swarm in relentlessly. Truthfully, she wasn't certain why she even bothered trying to argue and criticize them. She had just felt the need to voice her thoughts to them regardless.

"Just because my daughter is different, you call her a demon and other vile names that she does not deserve! She has done nothing wrong and yet you shun and treat her like a vicious criminal, yet all this poor girl does is try and liven up this wretched village by bringing flowers. Voluntarily accepting tasks no-one else wishes to do! Enduring the all the pain and slander! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! If anyone is a demon here it's all of you!" She shouted in utmost anger at the villagers, her face even turning a faint shade of red from her frustration.

Still, nothing would change. Just like how the villagers casting small stones at her would never change either. They deserved to be chastised one of these days, though woefully justice wouldn't be served this time around again. The woman yet again suffered the fate of being pelted, hated, despised. All because of that fact she had a daughter that didn't fit their expectations of what people deemed to be 'normal'. How despicable.

"Mother?!" Yukiko cried out as she witnessed in horror the view of her mother staggering into the hut, a few bleeding wounds on either side of her head.

For the whole while, Yukiko cringed in fright and pain. Having listened to the treacherous accusations along with her mother's flaming rampage, she'd grown so accustomed to it all her life. Even used to having objects hurled at her as well as her mother, whenever things became heated like now. In the past she herself would go so far as to shield her own mother, receiving all the hits and be left with welts, bruises and cuts all over her body. Yet she failed to understand why the villagers despised both her and her mother so profoundly, along with why it necessary to label her a demon.

"I'll be alright.. mere stones won't be enough to kill me off." Her mother muttered, putting up a brave front.

Yukiko immediately attended to her, helping her lay down on her futon in addition to grabbing a cloth to apply to her wounds in hopes of ceasing the bleeding best she should. Her vision started to blur. Tears threatened to overwhelm. She wanted more than anything to ask her why the villagers treated both of them this way, to know why she was referred to as a demon. Yet noticing the pained expression on her mother's face, now certainly wouldn't be the time.

Having been so distracted the all the events, Yukiko failed to notice her companion laying in a corner of the hut. Liam watched her with sad, sorrowful eyes. In his own way, saying he wished he could of done something. She merely shook her head to him and turned back towards her mother who now slipped into a unconscious sleep. With gentle hands, Yukiko pulled a few blankets from behind her mother and brought them over to cover her sleeping body. Her head hung in despair. Once again because of her, her mother had to endure such brutality from the villagers. Many times in the past she had proposed to leave the village and find somewhere else to live, just the two of them. Though for some reason her mother dismissed the idea, not wanting to leave.

This bothered her. For what reason could her mother want to remain in this village full of horrible, hateful people? Why suffer from all the pain and torment? Why mother?..why? She asked with earnesty inside her mind, peering at the older woman's sleeping face.

"You don't think I'm a demon.. right Loo-loo?" Yukiko asked her fuzzy companion with a disheartened smile, moving a hand gradually over his head. Her voice normally so spirited that sounded like heavenly bells, now almost so monotone that it hinted profound misery.

"Demons are evil, vicious beasts..so I can't be one." She uttered to herself before sighing woefully.

"Yet everyone calls me one.. but why?" Yukiko cried in grief of her own words, bringing her hands up to bury her face in them.

Her shoulders quivered as she began to cry, no longer able to hold aside her feelings of despair and pain. Liam uttered a soft puppy sounding whine as he jumped up onto his owner's lap in effort to console her, but to not much avail. Yukiko only continued to cry, wondering as to why everyone had to be so cruel and heartless towards her and her mother. For what exactly did she do that was so wrong to elicit endless hatred? She yearned to know.. wanted her mother to be safe and happy.

After a while, Yukiko finally calmed down. Her mother continued to sleep, appearing so peaceful as she did despite the small wounds that afflicted her. With Liam in her arms and dried trails of tears on either side of her face, Yukiko languidly rose up from the wooden floor of the hut. She considered that everything negative that impacted her family was her own fault. Unsure of what exactly she was doing wrong, she knew, there must be a way to put an end to all of it. She could not handle witnessing her mother in this state again, it ate away at her heart.

_If I was not her daughter..she wouldn't be.._ Yukiko began to brood, on the verge of tears once more. Feeling a furry paw against her chin though, distracted such awful thoughts. She forced a half smile down at the concerned companion rested in her arms, gazing up at her attentively.

"I'm sorry Loo-loo.. I'll be alright." Yukiko whispered to him with a sullen expression, taking his tiny paw into her fingers to lower his arm.

According to her mother, since the day she was born he had always been there. A peculiar looking fox with squinted eyes that continually stood by the hut as if keeping watch over Yukiko. During the days she had been able to first walk and talk, Liam was found right there by her side and rarely left her unless forcibly removed. Whichever the circumstances were for this creature's apparent perpetual attachment, Yukiko found herself inseparable from the fox.

-  
>The following morning, Yukiko spent much of her time planting some of the flowers she had brought previously. Though, acknowledging the events that happened the previous day, she made no plans to leave home or even just the perimeter of the hut for that matter. With a solemn look on her face, Yukiko continued planting the flowers in minor solitude for the while. Or it would of been complete solitude, if not for the ever so present fox that kept a watchful eye on her always. In addition to the nosey villagers that would once in a while take a moment to gaze across the fields, shooting the girl a dreadful look of disgust and bitterness.<p>

Yukiko at times did not even have to look up to know when they gazed at her. The feeling of being watched sent a shiver up her spine, sensing such malice in almost all directions arounds her. Yukiko's mother on the other hand, went about her daily routines of cleaning the hut and preparing meals, cleaning all the linen together with other motherly types of duties. Yukiko had made endeavors previously to help her in those tasks, but those chores were the only way she could disconnect herself from the bitter reality she lived in. Thus, her mother insisted on doing everything herself.

The loud flapping of fabric sounded from the side of the hut, her mother had begun to hang various bedding to dry out in the sun. Yukiko finished planting her flowers and got up to her feet, mindfully approaching her mother who almost instantly greeted her gaze. The dark haired woman wore an equally sullen expression to that of her daughter's, partially soiled bandages wrapped around the top of her head. Yukiko's heart ached just from glimpsing the wounds on her mother's head.

"M-mother.. I'm going to the stream to wash my hands. I-I wont take too long, so don't worry." Yukiko asserted herself, thinking her mother was to disapprove.

Though instead of flat out denying her leaving, her mother smoothly nodded in response. Yukiko was pleasantly surprised, assuming she wouldn't want her straying. Though as to not waste any time, she took the opportunity to head out quickly into the forest. Her ever faithful companion pursuing her closely behind.

"Just come back the moment you're finished." Yukiko's mother spoke, continuing to hang up the bedding.

Yukiko took one last glance at her mother before turning back and departing into the woods. The stream wasn't too far away fortunately, only some yards before she came across it. Shallow yet clear, she kneeled in front of the stream and sank her hands into the cool refreshing water. The soil once caked on her finger tips now were clean once more, presenting the few inches of her pointed ivory nails. With a smile of satisfactory, she hopped up to her feet and dusted off her knees, taking a brief look at her surroundings. Another beautiful morning, she thought happily. Pure nature was always something that brought a smile to her face. In addition to spotting lovely woodland creatures of course. Yukiko giggled to herself, catching sight of a couple of squirrels chasing after one another in the tree tops above.

Much as she would love to just lay out on the grass with Liam, simply enjoy everything around them, she knew getting back to her mother would be first priority. Perhaps another time once the villagers calmed down and her mother's wounds healed, she'd find the chance to come out once more. Though only letting the woman know before hand. Last thing Yukiko wished for was another incident much like yesterday's.  
>It was not until a few moments later she heard a rumbling growl coming from Liam who remained standing at her feet. Yukiko peered down to him in confusion, raising a brow.<p>

"What's the matter Loo-loo? Do you not like squirrels?" She asked him, though of course not receiving a verbal answer.

Instead, Liam dipped his head and growled further, his ears pinned backwards. It were a rare sight to see her companion so worked up above something. Although Yukiko looked in the direction he was focused on, she saw absolutely nothing. Just a plain patch of bushes and trees in the distance. She went to look back down at the fox but stopped all of a sudden. Hues of crimson snatched her attention away immediately. A chilling sensation ran down her spine, almost double what she normally felt when a disgusted villager looked her way. Yukiko trembled in fear of the unknown, slowly lifting her gaze to investigate.

"..Wha.." Yukiko managed to utter but trailed off quickly.

Two molten eyes resembling fire itself emerged into view. Pure malicious intent could be seen dancing around inside of them. Whatever or whoever the creature was that possessed such horribly terrifying eyes did not intend on kindly introducing itself. That much she was sure of indefinitely. Instead, the owner of the eyes proceeded to push itself through the bushes to reveal a wide, sickening toothy grin coated in saliva. It expressed a menacing smile accompanied by a dark, thunderous cackling. Yukiko shuddered in fear. She was not even sure what exactly she was looking at. Some kind of huge demonic looking canine with skin that appeared to be patches of dried blood mixed with coal. It's ears pointed upwards, seemingly sharp as daggers. She swallowed heavily and took a step back instinctively, hands and feet shaking in unison.

Liam however, took a step towards the beast as if he knew precisely what he was doing. His normally squinted eyes had shot wide open, exposing rosey cat-like slits. He bared his small set of ivory fangs, tail swishing side to side behind him in agitation. This action of his only caused Yukiko worry for his safety. Did this fox really decide to try and fight the demon? She shook her head slowly, watching him take yet another step. He was really going to lunge head on into a fight. Liam was going to die if she didn't do something right now! All for her own sake at that. She couldn't allow that to happen. Gritting her teeth, Yukiko staggered forward to pick Liam up as quickly as she could before running off further into the forest.

The beast, having never looked away from the pair, immediately chased after them. An ebony snake-like tongue now hung from its mouth and dripped with bloody looking liquid. Yukiko did not dare to look behind her as she ran, nor would she dare to lead the monster towards the village either. As she ran however, Liam aggressively struggled in her arms, speaking in a series of growls, yips and barks. His way of vocalizing his own distress and possibly of how he could fight the demon himself. She would not let him fight, she would never let him fight and get hurt on her behalf, especially a monstrous beast such as the one trailing behind them.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream but nothing came out of her mouth. Too terrified and intent on running to focus on anything else. The urge to get away compelled her and over shadowed any emotions. The beast showed no signs of letting up, known to her by the sound of heavy thuds from its paws coming not too far behind her. Yukiko began to pant, unsure of how much longer she could hold out running. Her legs slowly begun to ache, pain from over exertion. Th-th-this is not good! She gasped, then gritted her teeth yet again. ..It's going to get me! I can't get away! She shouted at herself mentally, further pushing her legs to run but felt them beginning to slow down much to her dismay. She had always been the nimble type, though never before had the terrifying experience of trying to out run a very fast hellish canine. Yukiko doubted that any human would have that kind of experience!

"..Wait! Loo-loo!.. I think we can get away!" Yukiko shouted and pointed in direction of a bridge that connected one cliff to another.

She believed if she could get over it fast enough, they would lose the beast by severing the bridge. Unfortunately, Liam could do nothing but watch in horror while remaining smothered within her arms, unable to move at all for her grip was deathly. Even the fox knew that at this rate the girl would have little chance in accomplishing this feat she planned out in time. Yukiko soon sped over to the bridge, narrowly dodging a few ankle high rocks jutted up from the ground in her path. Running for her life was not exactly her forte.

Suddenly though, Yukiko screamed in horror as one of her feet snapped through an old plank in the bridge. Liam instantly fell out of her arms and tumbled onto the planks ahead of them. Frantically she grasped with all her might at the other flimsy pieces of wood, but it was too late. One plank behind her snapped in unison with a couple more, sending her towards the raging waters some fifty feet below in an instant. Upon seeing his owner slip through, he at first attempted to grab a hold of her arm or simply a piece of her kimono. His jaws snapped closed with nothing in-between them. In a flurry of panic, the fox jumped down after her, leaving a furious demon behind to only watch from the edge of the cliff. It snarled in annoyance before turning away, slinking off back into the woods in silence. Clearly it had no intention of pursuing to the extent of jumping off a cliff. For the duo, that seemed to be the only beneficial circumstance of their tragic descent.

_Is this how I'm going to die?!_ Yukiko screamed inside her head, soon crashing into chilling river below with a deafening splash. Her body went limp upon entering the water. Having fallen from such a distance didn't bode too well for her frail frame. She gazed up in time at the shimmering surface above her head to spot a small white body plummeting into the water after her, swimming in her direction. It was Liam. With minimal remaining energy, Yukiko did her best to extend out her hand to him in a foolish attempt to be saved somehow. How could he actually save her?

_He's just a fox.._Yukiko thought sadly. Not that she was disappointed in her friend's inability to help her, but disappointed in all the series of unfortunate events that occurred. Seemingly due to her presence. It was heart-breaking.

_Just leave.. leave Liam..I cannot drag you down.  
>I've already dragged down mother.. Not you too..<em>

Dwelling on her depressing thoughts, Yukiko's eyes slowly came to a close. The momentary image of her companion's furry body inching closer was the last she was to see. The young woman then accepted her fate, terrifying at it was. Maybe it had meant to be this way. Perhaps she'd never truly know. Though as of the moment, the feeling of weightlessness while drifting deeper into the chilling water brought on an odd sense of peace.

**A/N**

_Bit of a depressing start, I know._

_I like angst, drama. xD_

_Though everything plays a part for the bigger picture, don't worry._

_More happy fun times are to come!_

Story will be updated with a new chapter at least once every few days to a week.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Loud. Indisputably so. An array of noises flooded into the fragile girl's senses. All at once she dealt with the assault of rushing water, an unsettling sound only reminded her of the predicament she endured. Somehow. She was alive, perhaps. Though how? Her mind over crowded with these thoughts while attempting to get a grip on herself. Groggy with a hint of dizziness, the girl slowly opened her eyes. Images revealed in front of her remained hazy at first, driving her to squint in result. In definite she did witness the merging of golden and purple hues found up into the skies. The sun making it's way to meet the horizon in no time. She indeed was alive, she concluded, and also on her back. No longer sinking into the dark depths of the river. The place she initially presumed to be her watery grave.

_Who..? _Even Yukiko's inner voice had yet to recover, sounding like a mere whisper in her own mind.

Wondering what exactly happened, she tilted her head slowly to one side. Gaze instantly catching sight of her beloved, loyal companion whom she recalled had made the attempt to save her from the river. His ears hung low on either side of his head. He whimpered with utmost concern. In effort to reassure the worried fox, she managed a half smile, though doubted it would alleviate the wanted nothing more at that moment than to caress her dear friend and let him know everything would be alright. To thank him for being there and how sorry she was. However unfortunately, the girl's fragile body forbade any further movement. Her limbs proved to be over exhausted from the run of her life. Left with the uneasy feeling of being suppressed by a heavy force, it prevented her from reaching out to him.

"Liam.." Yukiko spoke to Liam in a hushed tone, pausing as she built up the strenght to speak.

"Did you.. save me?" Her voice were airy and light, lacking any real distinctive emotion as she asked him. Signaling her lack of energy, the girl's eyes slowly fell to a half closed position. Eyes once bright cerulean in color now darkened with a glossy appearance.

Liam inched closer to his owner's side, tail dragging behind him on the solid cold earth. He felt horribly saddened by the young woman's current state. Physically, he scented nothing were too serious and she would indubitably recover in no time. Nevertheless, judging by the look in her eyes, they warned him of a lengthy turmoil to take place inside the poor fragile mind of hers. He doubted her ability to handle any event deemed worse than the current one. Poor thing. Liam nestled his snout into Yukiko's torso, ignoring the chilly dampness from her kimono. He knew something would have to be done soon as possible, else the girl would freeze by nightfall. Simply laying on the cold ground in chilling clothes, unable to move made her an easy target for predators.

The fox's heart wrenched at just the thought of her being in danger yet again. He would not let that happen. Not this time. He failed to defend her quickly enough before, causing their situation, but now he would not hesitate a second time. Coming to a resolve of his own, Liam lifted his head to face the girl's gaze straight on. She looked to him confused with furrowed brows, unsure of his intentions. Merely staring into his eyes in attempt to read them as she normally found herself able to. His expression relaxed, eyes having slowly opened. Something Yukiko herself was not used to seeing. Only on occasion did he fully open his eyes. Now surely at a loss for words, Yukiko could only watch him and wonder. Did Liam plan on doing something yet again?

Yukiko unconsciously held in her breath, eyes widening. Her furry companion's face came into contact with her own much to her surprise, followed by a warm yet wet feeling on her left cheek. She blinked a few times. Staring at the ivory mass in front of her with a dumbfounded look. Though before she could even muster some kind of response, the very furry mass that left her confused now parted from eye contact. He turned away from without so much as second glance, darting off on some path into the distance down river. In an instant she felt overwhelmed with emotion.

_Oh Liam.. _She whispered in her mind as she watched him until his form disappeared from view.

Understanding exactly what Liam meant caused her eyes to pool slowly with tears.

**'I'm sorry.' 'Please trust me.'**

_Please.. come back safely. _Yukiko pleaded.

He panted heavily, his head pounding with the sounds of his own breathing as his legs carried him out into the open. Across fields on his high priority journey to seek help for his owner, he used nothing but full speed to keep up a steady and fast pace. The sun was already setting thus the fox had little time left. To his luck, a village stood past the fields ahead. A human village however. He detested humans. In fact, he loathed any creature that possessed the capability to harm his owner. However he didn't have the luxury to pick and choose whom he went to for help. Much as he hated humans, he desperately required the help of at least one.

**Can't..expose.. **

Liam shook his head. He would definitely save Yukiko. He_ had _to.

Soon enough he came upon the outskirts of the village, ignoring the odd looks given to him by the local villagers that were in the middle of performing various chores. He didn't care for them. His only concern were to find a capable human immediately before him that could offer assistance. Quickly approaching the nearest hut, tresses of long midnight hair robbed his attention aside from the attire wore by the owner of such hair. Judging by the human's stature, she was clearly just a child. Though almost all children had parents and therefore, better help for him and Yukiko. Daringly he approached the child, emitting a loud yip to grab her attention, exhibiting a stance of confidence.

The girl jumped, startled. She whirled around to reveal her appearance in which confirmed her age to the fox. Instantly greeted with a round face and large, innocent brown eyes. Certainly a human child possessed the necessary intelligence to aid him. Liam yipped at her again, causing the girl to blink in surprise.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, eyeing him curiously with raised brows. "What a lovely white fox"

His features astonished her, leaving a surprised expression on her face.

"Where did you come from?" The girl tilted her head ever so slightly at the animal.

Liam growled. _Humans. _He thought bitterly. At the very least did he wish to be praised and treated like a wayward pet. No, he needed this human to understand his predicament. Thus he performed his serious of yips again, in a much louder tone than before. Upon doing so he turned in direction of where he left Yukiko, then turned back towards the girl multiple times. The girl on the other hand, watched his antics with progressed curiosity. All she could seem to understand were that the fox wanted to show her where lived possibly, or to follow him.

"What's all that noise?" A childlike voice called out.

Both Liam and the girl turned towards the voice to see a young boy standing besides the hut behind them.

"Oh! Shippo!" The girl presented the boy a bright cheery smile. "It's this fox, I think he wants something."

All attention turned back on Liam as he stood there, appalled. In utter disbelief. He questioned if his eyes deceived him. There before him was a fox child. Just that he was a fox didn't surprise him, but due to the fact he clearly lived here. In a village. With HUMANS. He could not believe it. Humans despised demons, yet this one dwelled here quite casually.

"Huh? A fox?" Shippo stood besides the girl as he eyed Liam with moderate interest. It was clear he had not seen another fox in some time.

"What are you here for?" Shippo eyed him cautiously, taking a step out in front of the girl beside him. Preparing to protect her if needed.

Finally snapping out of his stupor, Liam persisted once again with his yipping to encourage the duo to come with him. Pointing his snout in direction of where he intended to lead them. Unlike the girl thankfully, the fellow fox seemed to understand his intentions judging by the look of realization on his face. As if he were going to exclaim 'Oh, I get it.' at that given point.

"Rin, you stay here. I'm going to see what is wrong." Shippo looked to his friend momentarily before turning back to Liam.

On cue at his words, Liam promptly sped off in direction of the river. Hoping a fox demon would be enough to aid his owner. There were no adult humans in close proximity, so he would have to do. He hoped so.

Rin however did not seem on following her friend's words and paraded after the pair despite her limited speed. Sensing Rin behind him, Shippo turned to her whilst running.

"Rin! What are you doing? I told you to stay back there!" Shippo shot her a look of annoyance. If the fox he was following was leading into danger, he didn't want a human girl to follow him! His pride wouldn't allow for it.

"I want to go too!" She shouted from her distance, flat out declaring.

Shippo inwardly sighed. He knew Rin was pretty stubborn, just about all humans were. Especially women.

Eventually Liam led the pair of children to the near end of the river where Yukiko lay. Though upon arriving his heart sank into the pit of his chest. Her eyes had closed. In a flurry of panic he sprinted over to the young woman's side, desperately nudging the side of her face with his snout. His heart pounded wildly, worried for her sake. After a few moments though, he realized she had merely fallen asleep. Either from the cold or her exhaustion. Probably both. The fox and human behind him now up to speed and he could hear them express their shock at the fallen woman before them with soft gasps.

"I-Is she alive?" Rin peered over at Yukiko's seemingly lifeless face. She looked as if she had just died or fell asleep. A tranquil look coated Yukiko's face, making her question the woman's fate.

Liam turned towards both the ones called Shippo and Rin, dipping his head in a nod to respond. The children exchanged worried looks towards one another then back to the ivory haired woman laying lifeless on the ground. Few beads of water streamed down the side of her face.

"We have to help her! She looks like she's going to die.." Rin frowned with a look of worry and sympathy. In addition she felt helpless. There was no way either her and Shippo could manage to lift and carry the woman into the village.

"Rin, go get Miroku! Hurry!" Shippo exclaimed.

Without much hesitation, Rin quickly dashed off back towards the village.

Warm. _Where did such warmth come from all of a sudden? _Yukiko slowly awoke, pondering what was going on. Swearing that she had only fallen asleep for a few minutes. Though it must of been longer than that, for the faint sound of crickets in the distance gave away the apparent time of day. She this time opened her eyes to not the skies above. Instead above her were an illuminated roof made of wood. Shadows danced up along through the middle of it as a cackling fire then caught her attention. Was she back home? Did her mother start a fire? She felt so warm and comfortable.

Fully opening her eyes, Yukiko was soon met with multiple pairs of eyes. It was not her mother, but strangers. One of which began to wail, further waking her from her sleep. A young infant child? Where exactly was she? And where was her companion? With much effort, Yukiko brought herself to sit up in the futon she had lain in. Covers pooling down to her lap to cover her hands.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. Did they wake you?" A woman asked her in a calm tone, she seemed curious and concerned at the same time.

Yukiko blinked a few times, observing her new surroundings.

"Huh?.." She peered over to the woman who spoke.

A youthful dark haired woman sat across the room, with hair pulled into a long ponytail behind her. In her arms she hushed a small baby that appeared to be fussing over something. Across from the woman lay three little children, already fast asleep and bunched up together as if inseparable. To her side sat a young man with short ebony hair in addition to a small pony tail. He wore the type of clothes she had only seen once in her life when she was young. A traveling monk that by chance passed by her village for a brief moment.

"Miroku, can you hold him for a moment?" The woman asked the purple and black attired man, extending the fussy child to him. He simply nodded, taking the child as both of them gazed at her.

In honesty, she felt very nervous. Unsure of what to make of the situation. She had little time to react when the woman knelt beside her, placing a hand flat sideways on her forehead. The woman's touch was surprisingly soft and gentle, vaguely reminiscent of her mother's.

_That's right.. _Yukiko remembered. _Mother.. I-I have to have to get back to mother! She must be so worried! _In a fit of worry and temporary adrenaline, Yukiko retracted from the woman and swiftly swung her legs out from the futon in attempt to stand on her own two feet. Sadly upon her first attempt she at almost an instant, toppled backwards onto her rear end with a soft thud. Her legs were heavy and unstable. Putting her bodily weight on them only confirmed the stress she put them through after having ran away from the hellish canine.

"It's alright, don't worry" The woman behind her spoke softly, as not to wake the sleeping children. "You're safe, but you need rest. You can't even stand yet."

Yukiko hung her head in disappointment, feeling depressed she had to leave her mother behind. The woman was right and this all wasn't a dream. The beast was real. Running for her life had been real. Nearly drowning from exhaustion then being saved had been real as well.

"I..I-I'm sorry." She was unsure what else to possibly say. Her heart ached with pain enough to stunt her speech.

"Don't be sorry. Miroku told me what happened." The woman began, sitting herself comfortably at Yukiko's side.

"Our friends found you by the river, cold and soaked to the bone. You were unconscious all afternoon and most of the night." She explained with a sad sigh.

"You must of had quite the ordeal to fall into the river, I'm guessing that fox of yours must of pulled you out of the water and came to get help" She added, soon standing up to re-join her husband, sitting beside him.

_She means Liam? Liam had gotten help? _Yukiko pondered as she watched the couple desperately.

"Where is he then? The fox.." She hurriedly scanned the inside of the hut for her companion, wondering where he went off to.

A soft chuckle erupted from the man known as Miroku. "Well as I recall, he _was_ sleeping on your lap" He pointed out with a free hand, at the heap of covers lain out by the end of the futon.

Yukiko looked at him with slightly raised brows in surprise, blinking a few times. Following his direction, she hurriedly pulled up the covers to reveal a fluffy ball of moon-white fur. Peacefully sleeping despite having been rolled aside after her little endeavor of trying to stand up. Her eyes softened with relief at the sight, lifting a hand gently to place over atop his head, stroking his fur as if he were the most delicate thing in the world. She felt so grateful to have him as a friend. Hopefully one day she could make it up to him. Make up for all the worry she caused him.

_.He must be the exhausted one now _Yukiko thought as she continued to pet him with great affection.

"Thank you, Liam" She whispered, giving the fox a light hearted smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Just a head's up that I'll re-typing the first two chapters.

Nothing major, though the first chapter will have at least 60% re-done

Also, thanks to everyone that's followed and etc so far! ^-^

* * *

><p>-Chapter 3-<p>

The drawn out sweet moment shared with her sleeping companion had been cut short. Not that it was minded too much. Bounding into the hut with one long leap came what appeared to be a brown fox. However looking past the bushy tail she could see it was a young boy, an incredibly small one at that. Despite his unusual size, the boy's overall appearance attracted her undivided attention. Her eyes light up in a serious of emotions. Fascinated, curious, amused. A soft smile graced her face as the young boy soon directed his focus her way, taking a spot between her and the couple behind him.

"Oh hey! You're finally awake!" The boy mused, grinning to her.

"Not too loud Shippo, you're going to wake the children." Miroku silently scolded the boy all the while watching their interaction.

"Oh yeah.. sorry." Shippo promptly half turned to shoot the man behind him with an apologetic look. After doing so he returned to gaze at Yukiko with a revived smile.

Yukiko only continued to smile brightly, for some reason just seeing the young fox child in addition to safely being accompanied by her own fox companion brought her comfort. Relaxing now came a bit easier than when she worried about past events. Ordinarily she preferred the company of animals, thus finding emotional solace in the two foxes around her. Having been out casted from her own kind - connecting with creatures came easier.

"Shippo.. is it?" She asked the boy, pausing briefly to await his confirmation. She didn't wish to use a name only spoken by close friends if that were the case.

Shippo nodded in response. "Yeah, and these are my friends Miroku and Sango." he stated with an ever present smile. "What's your name?"

"I'm Yukiko" She paused, her gaze drifting down to the sleeping bundle she now pulled into her lap with gentle care. "And this is my dear friend Liam.." Her softened at the mentioning of his name, while trailing a hand over the fox's head lightly.

Shippo followed the woman's line of sight, eyeing the very white fox from earlier that came into the village. Unbeknownst to Yukiko, after help had finally arrived and she was brought into Miroku & Sango's hut; Liam remained glued to her side. He didn't do anything aside from remaining vigilant, his overwhelming worry were obvious.

"Yeah, he's the one who lead us to where you were. He hasn't left your side since you were brought here." Shippo stated, observing both the fox and the woman.

Yukiko exhaled sharply, sounding a 'hm' in response. A minor chuckle, accompanied by a wider smile. She wasn't surprised in the least, very well accustomed to her friend's habits and actions. Rarely a time in the past she could recall the fox ever leaving her side for an extended period of time. He were as close to her as the hair on her head. A fact she didn't mind in the least.

"I'm grateful for it, and.. I thank you all for helping me.." She spoke, gazing up at the trio in front of her. "I'll be sure to leave the moment I can walk again.. I don't want to trouble anyone than I already have" She then gave them an apologetic look. The couple already had a family of four plus other companions, yet here she was taking up only more space. Guilt slowly took shape in her heart, though not outweighing her thankfulness.

Sango gave Yukiko a shake of her head before replying. "Don't worry about it"

"Yes, no need to apologize. Rather, take your time to recover. You won't do yourself any good by rushing things" Miroku added. "Feel free to stay as long as you need to" He offered her a gentle smile.

Their words were enough to provoke her emotionally. She felt a wave of not only gratitude, but happiness. Never before had people treated her so kindly and with great understanding. Let alone save her from near death. It touched her heart. The thought of not even leaving the village crossed her mind for a brief moment. To live in a place such as this would of been wonderful.

Yukiko then nodded, accepting their words. However, once she was well enough to walk, she wanted to find a way to repay their kindness. Kind people as they were, she couldn't just leave without so much as doing something for them in return. For now, she'd have to focus more on resting. It would take at least a couple mornings before the strained muscles in her legs fully healed.

"Thank you" she spoke, flashing all three of them a smile.

Later.

It had only been a matter of time before her knew acquaintances retired to bed. She couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed, lonely. Her companion remained asleep on her lap, resting peacefully. For a short while she watched as his back rose and fell slowly, his breathing soft. Across from her lain the brown haired fox child, sleeping in a similar manner on his stomach. _He must of had quite the interesting day himself_, she mused.

She then directed her attention to the now dimming fire, her mind somewhat at ease. The newfound silence gave her the opportunity to collect her thoughts, as well as relax. She felt safe, comfortable. Unlike back home where at any moment she could be faced with brutal confrontation. _Home. _She thought. Had her mother by now assumed she were dead? It was definitely possible. Seemingly time after time all she accomplished was causing her own mother pain and it killed her inside. Her mother warned her not to leave countless times, yet no matter what she found herself getting into all sorts of trouble.

Her heart ached.

Yukiko could hold onto the fragile hope that her mother was not suffering too much. That she would be alright without her for awhile. When she finally got back, perhaps she could persuade her stubborn mother to come into this village. A community full of kind people that didn't have it out for you every single day. Turning away from the fire she formed a wry smile, deeply sighing. Much to her surprise, the small sleeping white bundle in her lap shifted ever so slightly. Resulting in a pair of rose colored irises to reveal.

"Liam?" she questioned the fox in whisper, eyeing him curiously.

The moment she called his name, the fox snapped his head up in her direction. His gaze stern and unfaltering. For the first time in her life, she felt.. a bit intimidated. Was he mad? Did she somehow abruptly awake him? She cringed at the thought, hoping it were not the case. As if sensing her negative assumptions, Liam rose from his place on her lap, facing her. He stood up on his hind legs, with his front paws on her chest as he gently grazed his tongue over her cheek.

Surprised, Yukiko blinked a few times. She had not expected him to react in such a way, due to the intense gaze given by him. Though with a smile she gently placed her arms around his small furry body, hugging him close.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Liam" she uttered softly, patting the back of his head.

In response, the small fox nuzzled into the crook of her neck, murring softly. In all honesty he was surprised to see the girl awake, staring at him no less while his sleep ridden eyes adjusted. Judging by her ordeal, he expected she'd be asleep for a lot longer. Though clearly witnessing his owner was fine and well, he felt overjoyed. All the stress and worry immediately been lifted from his shoulders. The mere thought of losing her terrified him, it plagued him the whole while she was rendered into a weakened, sleeping state. Having watched her steady breathing were the only comfort he received. However that wasn't nearly enough. He had vowed that until she finally woke, he not leave her side for even a second.

At some point during the late night, Yukiko fell back asleep, with Liam in her arms no less. Liam on the other hand, simply relaxed in his owner's arms. Having had plenty of sleep to last him quite awhile. He indulged in the opportunity of spending a calm morning with the woman sleeping under him. However, his leisure time would be cut short. Much to his dismay, various prods and pokes at his back side disturbed him. He responded to the sensation with a grunt, expressing his annoyance. Though it didn't seem to stop the onslaught one bit. He huffed, turning his head around to confront what had been bothering him. There behind him were three pairs of round eyes staring at him with curiosity. _Oh great.._He thought. _Children. Human children._

Just outside the hut Yukiko lay in, Sango had returned from collecting a basket of ingredients for a morning meal. The weather had begun to improve, making the gathering of herbs and the like a bit easier to perform. For the past couple of weeks the air had been rather frigid, winter having only just ended.

Upon approaching the hut, a white bundle of fluff came barreling out across her path, followed by three giggling toddlers._ Poor thing_. She chuckled at the sight, shaking her head afterwards as she quietly entered inside the hut. Normally she would of advised the children to not run off but, seeing as how it was the young woman's fox, she was assured he would not journey too far. Thus the children would remain close by as well, in addition, her husband was nearby outside.

Sango entered inside, mindful of her steps. Soon enough she found she didn't need to be. The young ivory haired woman greeted her gaze with a soft smile. After what happened with the fox, Sango was sure she woke up due to it.

"Sorry if they woke you" Sango spoke to the girl apologetically, setting her basket down nearby the small fire pit.

Yukiko instantly shook her head in response. "No no, it's alright. I've already slept a lot anyway, I'm not tired."

"I'm glad to hear it then" Sango smiled, taking a seat across from her. "How are you feeling?"

"Very well, a lot better than before" Yukiko paused, resting her hands on top of her legs, rubbing them gently. "My legs are very sore though.."

Feeling sympathetic towards the girl, Sango frowned a bit as she watched her in momentary silence. Out of curiosity she wanted to ask what exactly had happened, though didn't want to push her also.

"How did you injure yourself, if you don't mind me asking?"

Yukiko's gaze instantly met the woman's, caught by surprise at her question. For a brief moment she had become lost in her own thoughts, mostly concerning her mother and her companion.

"Well.." Yukiko sighed softly. "I ventured out to the stream nearby my village, a monstrous demonic looking canine eventually appeared and chased after me" She shuddered at the imagery. The demon's eyes had been what terrified her the most, resembling pools of molten lava.

"I.. I had to run far away, I couldn't lead it near my village and endanger everyone. It was so fast and I kept running.. I ran for so long and it hurt. I came across a bridge thinking I could sever it to lose the demon but it was old, and it broke.." Yukiko trembled slightly, her voice soon trailing off into a whisper.

"I see.." Sango uttered, pitying the girl. "That was a brave thing you did though, leading the demon away from your home."

Despite feeling grateful for the woman's obvious praise and attempt to feel a bit better, Yukiko couldn't help but feel troubled. She may have led the demon far enough way, but who's to say it wouldn't find it's way back near her village? Her brows furrowed in deep thought, borderline panic as she bit onto her lower lip gently.

Seeing signs of the girl's distress, Sango felt a tiny pang of guilt. She had a feeling asking her about her ordeal would provoke negative thoughts and emotions. Thinking for a moment, she glanced over into her basket full of ingredients. She soon reached inside, plucking a crimson apple from the corner of the basket. Firmly holding the fruit, Sango held it out to the girl, offering it with a smile.

"Here. I figured you'd be hungry, so I brought something to tide you over until later on"

In an instant, Yukiko grinned ear to ear, gratefully taking hold of the apple and setting it in her lap. It was a simple gesture, nothing too special, but she saw it was a sign of kindess and consideration. Even if only a little bit.

"Thank you Sango, I really appreciate it!" She giggled in delight, lifting the apple in her hands and taking a small bite.

Yukiko couldn't wait until the day she finally returned home. Only then would she be able to tell her mother about the village full of kind, caring people. The excitement was overwhelming!

_Sniff. _Inhaling deeply, a monstrous canine stood in the clearing of a forest. Night had fallen, leaving the moon over head as the only source of light, shining a dim eerie glow over the woods. Not too far away, it could smell and hear them. Humans. After losing it's target the previous day, the beast eventually picked up a lingering scent in the air. A trail, in which his target had supposedly come from. The corners of it's mouth stretched, pulling back into a devilish grin, revealing rows of ivory fangs glistening in the moonlight. Molten eyes pierced through the darkness, set on the source of the delicious scent ahead of it.

And so it began.

Lowering it's head, the beast proceeded deep into the forest, keeping quiet as it listened intently. Voices gradually grew in volume, tempting the creature to blindly rush out into the open in a blood lusted frenzy. Mindless at the beast really was, it knew the basics of hunting regardless. Drawing even closer, it's mouth slowly parted open, followed by a low rumbling in it's throat.. A slick black tongue rolled out, dangling there, awaiting to taste the flesh of it's unsuspecting prey.

If it possessed any great level of intelligence, the hellish canine would of erupted in a serious of chuckles. The sight before the beast pleased it greatly. A small secluded village, ripe for the picking. Defenseless humans alone in their meager dwelling, unknowing of brutal death that awaited them. No longer finding the need to remain in stealth, the beast rose it's head high, growling loudly. A deep rumble sounding from it's chest, purposely alerting the humans of it's presence.

Humans soon came stumbling out of their homes, most remained inside in fear of what lurked in the darkness. The beast decided to toy with it's prey for a moment longer, slowly trespassing out into the open, an ever present grin plastered onto it's face. Upon seeing demonic intruder, a handful of humans whom braved the night now scattered, voicing their fears with shrill cries. There would be no hope. The beast's eyes widened in twisted delight as it cast it's gaze upon the first victim. In a flash, four monstrous paws assaulted the ground below with speed, alerting the humans even further. The village flooded with blood curdling screams. Bodies savagely torn apart by powerful jaws, sliced open, mauled beyond recognition. Warm sticky entrails thickly coated the soil below where bodies fell.

Screams refused to end until none were left alive to utter another sound.


End file.
